The choice
by SimpleUsername
Summary: Artemis and Apollo made a bet to see if any of the huntress would break the oath. Apollo starts flirting with the huntresses and kisses Thalia. Artemis gives Thalia a chance. she send her on a quest to camp half  blood to see if she stays true to her oath


**Whoooo! First story, please don't hate and I would love reviews. After reading many stories, I thought I might wanna try it out. *smiles with dimples* **

Title: The choice

Chapter one: The bet (I've realized all my titles start with "the" ^-^)

Apollo's pov

After constantly fighting with my (erm little) sister, I made a bet to keep her from nagging and arguing. "Hey sis," I grinned. "What?" she glared**(mychonny moment, search him on youtube ;D)**. "Hmm I was wondering if we could make a bet," my grin got wider. She frowned, "Why would I make a bet with you?" "I haven't finish yet, the bet is that your huntresses, they totally dig me." "No they don't "dig" you, they've sworn off men and I trust them." I went on, "ok we'll see, if I win you have to stop arguing and nagging." "If I win, you have to stop flirting with my huntresses and I get to nag all I want," she smirked. "Fine," I proposed, "may the best god wins."

The next day I began walking around camp, the first huntress I saw was a girl whose name I think was Phoebe. "Hey Phoebe," I smiled charmingly. "What do you want, Apollo?" she sighed. "Oh nothing, can't I talk to a beautiful girl." "Nope," and she took off. Damn, this was harder than I thought. I walked around searching for another huntress. Oh perfect.

A girl who was standing next to a tree, shot her arrows randomly into the forest. "Hey Thals," "Yes, almighty big ego god" she said. "Aww you think my ego is big." " Instead of flirting with me, just tell me _what_ you want?" "Actually," I grabbed her arm and pushed her against a tree, "all I want is _you_." she blushed and tried to push me away. "Apollo stop fooling around and let me go," she growled. "Mmm not until you kiss me," I smirked, my plan is working perfectly. "Let go," she yelled, I breathed against her neck, she started shaking, and I slowly put my lips against hers. All of a sudden she gave in. To her, the kiss was probably fireworks and amazing. To me, it was just the same old, same old. Thunder rumbled in the sky.

Then a voice spoke, "Thalia, I'm not pleased." "Oh, uhh lady Artemis," she quivered, I quickly let go of her, "Please don't make me leave the hunt," she begged. My sister sighed, "I'll give you a second chance _but _this is last chance." " Thank you, milady," she smiled and then she glared at me.

Artemis then continued, " but…" "but?" Thalia frowned. "… you have to prove to me that you've sworn to the oath, lets say this is like a quest, you'll stay in camp half blood for three months, if you were to _fall in love _or _do anything with _a _boy_, you are to never come back to the hunt," she said. "yes, milady," her face scrunched up with hurt. "Good, you may start packing, and you will leave tomorrow," my sister declared. With a sigh, Thalia left to her tent. Artemis looked at me with a furious look. "You won the bet," she spit out.

I walked around camp, feeling horrible, I knew that Artemis like Thalia the most out of the huntress. While walking around, I feel new sets of glares on me. Guess I have haters now. I disappear with the sun's golden shine back to Olympus, acting like I don't have a care in the world. _Sigh,_ I'm going to get fried by father.

Thalia's pov

I can't _believe _it, I freakin' kiss Apollo. It wasn't that bad but I almost got kicked out of the hunt because of him. "Gahhhh" I yelled, slamming my head, face first on my pillow. I hope dad fries the shit out of him. Hmm, camp isn't that bad, three months, pshh, no worries. Last time I checked I didn't like any guys there. **(haha just wait Thals, just wait). **I packed up my things and went straight to bed, last night in this tent, then drifted off to sleep.

I woke up around dawn, grabbed my bag, and walked out, then bumped into something or rather someone. "Hey Thals," Apollo greeted. "What do you want?" I spitted. "ok, to make it up to you I'm going to drive you to camp." "I _rather_ _have_ Hades drag me to tartarus then to camp before I even _ride_ with _you_."

"oh huurtfuull,**(guess where I got that xD) **you can't hate this face forever." "Actually I want to punch it," I growled. "oh you hate me that much."

"Whatever," I sighed, as I drop my bag in his sun chariot disguised as a red Ferrari and hopped in. The ride was quiet and uncomfortable, if Apollo was feeling the same thing, he's good at masking it. "We are here," he cried. I quickly grab my bag and went out of his chariot as if its infested with bugs.

"What no goodbye kiss?" he smirked. "Last time you kissed me I almost got thrown out of the hunt," I yelled, as he rode away. I looked around camp and realized I yelled in front of some Aphrodite campers, they looked at each other and started whispering. Great a new story for camp, yay. I walked into Zeus' cabin and put my bag underneath the bed. I layed on the bed and thought, this is _going_ to be a _long day_.

**So what do you guys think? Is it good? Love it! Review it? Free virtual totoros for people who review and I might even get Wes (Wongfuproductions, youtube) to kiss you! :D**


End file.
